onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery:Characters
The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals has had a wide array of characters during it's run. Onipex Onipex.jpg|Onipex Onipex Replacement.png|Onipex in Replacement STA79426.jpg|Onipex in Preview STA70011.jpg|Onipex in the title card of Staring Contest Thumb 2.png|Onipex in Episode 1 SAM 2287.jpg|Onipex holding his vacuum cleaner SAM 2285.jpg|Onipex cleaning his bathroom SAM 2423.jpg|Onipex laying under an umbrella in Park Pizzz.jpg|Onipex in Pizza Anybody? Awdrsetdryftgyuh.png|Onipex in the comics SAM 1616.jpg|Onipex in Rahi File:Garage.png|Onipex at his dumpster Onipex Promo.png|Onipex in a promotional picture SAM 2842.jpg Kitchen.png|Onipex in Preview Troll Onipex.png|Onipex's trolling face in Bully. SAM 3825.jpg|Onipex in Bully. Jevik Jevik_is_epic_bionicle_custom_matoran.png|Jevik SAM_5268.jpg|Jevik as a child, depicted as in Christmas II SAM_3499.jpg|Jevik in High-School Jevik.png Jevik with mexican prune puffs.png|Jevik eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3161.jpg|Jevik in Trash Talker Pizzzzz.jpg|Jevik in Christmas SAM 1937.jpg|Jevik in Intruder Jevik Replacement.png|Jevik in Replacement SCAN0086 - Copy.jpg|Jevik in the comics STA70472.jpg|Jevik in Rap Jevik Promo.png|Jevik in a promotional picture Troll Jevik.png|Jevik's trolling face in Replacement. Gift.jpg|Jevik in The Package Pyrex SAM 2857.JPG|Pyrex Pyrex Zombie.png|Pyrex in Zombie Pyrex.jpg|Pyrex in Episode 1 Pyrex.png|Pyrex in Episode 1 Pyrex Promo.png|Pyrex in a promotional picture Krone SAM_2853.jpg|Krone Krone.png|Krone in Zombie SAM 2292.jpg|Krone in Bully 774px-SAM 2292.jpg|Krone cleaning his apartment SAM 0109.jpg|Krone pose SAM 2781.JPG|Krone holding a match Krone Promo.png|Krone in a promotional picture Myto Myto_(2).jpg|Myto Myto 2.jpg|Myto in Replacement Myto.jpg|Myto pose Myto Promo.png|Myto in a promotional picture Myto eating prune puffs.jpg|Myto eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3008 - Copy.jpg|Myto's new Season Two black appearance. Myto_farts_out_blood_till_he_dies.jpg|Myto in Christmas II Garen Garen.jpg|Garen Garen.png|Garen and a Zombified Onipex in Zombie SCAN0088 - Copy.jpg|Garen in the comics Garen's apartment.jpg|Garen stoned in his apartment with Zombie Onipex, Krone, and Pyrex SAM 1429.jpg|Garen high in Higher Garen Promo.png|Garen in a promotional picture Garen Replacement.png|Garen sleeping in a dumpster in Replacement Katron Katron.jpg|Katron Katron.png|Katron in Replacement Puffs.png|Katron eating Mexican Prune Puffs Katron Promo.png|Katron in a promotional picture Jessaco Jessaco_onipex_win_epic_custom.jpg|Jessaco Jessaco.jpg|Jessaco in Rap Jessaco Promo.png|Jessaco in a promotional picture Zeb SAM 2880.jpg|Zeb SAM 3007.jpg|Another image of Zeb. Beeer.jpg|Zeb and Krone in "Bully" Zeb.jpg|Zeb in "Christmas II" Minor Characters 464px-Aliki.jpg|Aliki Funny face Man.jpg|Funny Face Man SAM 2205.jpg|KC SAM 3005.jpg|Tilex SAM 3004.jpg|Jex SAM 3006.jpg|Jav SAM 2913.jpg|Degrin SAM 2849.jpg|Brock SAM 4046.JPG|Another image of KC. SAM 5270.jpg|Mall Santa File:Galo.jpg|Galo Other Character Images Oni zombie.jpg|Zombie Onipex and Krone in Zombie Logo.png|Stylized artwork of Onipex and Jevik's Kanohi masks in the series logo SAM 1742.jpg|Jevik and Onipex in Replacement SAM 2429.jpg|Jevik, Brock, and an unnamed Ta-Matoran in Park Uncle Steve.png|Onipex's poster of Uncle Steve Pic.jpg|Onipex and Jevik watching All Stars in Rap SAM 1509.jpg|Onipex and Jevik SAM 1453.jpg|Garen, Jessaco, and Jevik in Higher STA71128.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex SAM 2761.jpg|Pyrex with Krone SAM 2766.jpg|Jevik and Garen SAM 2763.jpg|Onipex and Jevik STA71131.jpg|Onipex and Jevik in a promotional image for the wiki File:SAM_2769.jpg|Katron with Myto File:SAM_2774.jpg|Myto with Onipex and Jevik File:SAM_2770.jpg|Pyrex along with; Krone, Myto and Katron Onipex.gif|Jevik making "Bunny Ears" on Onipex. SAM 2848.jpg|Onipex and Jessaco confronted by Jevik, SAM 2845.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex. SAM_3320.jpg|Myto, Katron and Onipex SAM 3038.jpg|Krone and Katron in Bully. SAM 3021.jpg|Krone and Myto (In his new black color scheme) in Bully. SAM 3015.JPG|Onipex, Myto, and Zeb SAM 3011.JPG|Tilex, Jex, and Jav SAM 4337.jpg|Onipex and Jevik Image.png|Onipex with Jevik SAM 5029.JPG Doppelganger .jpg Krone klbgt.jpg Suck my.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Organization